Las Crónicas del Ninja Valiente
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: /Cancelado/¿Qué futuro sería sino se hubiera ido?¿En qué clase de ninjas se hubieran transformado de a ver seguido el mismo camino? Ven a ver aquel futuro que pudieron compartir juntos, uno donde Sasuke no se fue, sino que siguió siendo un Ninja de Konoha


¡¡Holas!! Como había dicho anteriormente (en el oneshot que subí hace poco) aquí está mi nuevo proyecto, quizás mucho más ambicioso que el anterior y de por sí largo y dedicado.

Siempre he querido leer una historia en la que se narrara la opción de que Sasuke se quedara, sé que hay una muy buena que se acerca bastante, pero honestamente lo que más me gustaba de ella era los Anexos, pero en si la historia no se centraba en lo que yo quiero centrarme.

Espero que les guste, lo que he escrito hasta el momento me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes cause el mismo efecto.

**_Declaimer:_** Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, si no a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Aclaraciones:_** uuuff, sí que las tiene, así que pongan atención:

1.- Es un semi AU, la historia narra básicamente la historia de Naruto en el caso de que Sasuke no se hubiese ido, tengo en mi mente ya adecuada la mayoría de los hechos, incluso el "rescate del Sasuke" y la aparición de Sai en esa saga.

2.- Habrán de por sí muchas escenas sacadas del anime, ya que como dije es la historia Naruto con el hecho de que Sasuke no se fue con Orochifeo, así mismo habrán muchas escenas que ni por si acaso salieron ni en el anime ni en el manga, comenzando por el entrenamiento de ambos y las escenas que causaran el romance en todo esto.

3.- El nombre fue inspirado por el libro que Jiraiya escribió hace tiempo, pensé que era la mejor forma de expresar lo que este fic tendría, porque esta historia está llena de eso, decisiones que marcaran la vida de los protagonistas, las cuales son guidas por los caminos que decidieron seguir, el camino del ninja que eligieron.

4.- A pesar del Odio que le tengo a la estorbo (Sakura), en esta historia no podré hacer fe de ello, ya que tratare de hacer la historia lo más apegado a lo real posible.

5.- Las personalidades de los personajes siguen quedando OC, por lo que les pido disculpas, iré trabajando en ello, espero que tengan paciencia.

6.- Si quieren aportar ideas, no se tupan en hacerlo.

7.- a medida que transcurra la historia se seguirán haciendo aclaraciones.

**_Agradecimientos:_** Gracias a todas las personas que les gustan mis historias, me hace muy feliz sus opiniones, así mismo agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones en el One-Shot "¿La Chica Ideal?, agradezco también a mi beta Chibialexa por revisar mis historias, también le doy gracias a la cancion "Nakushita Kotoba" fue ella la que me desidio por fin a plasmar esta idea en una escrito.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un cambio en el Corazón**_

------ Prologo -----

Una a una las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sus rostros, uno de ellos, incapaz de sentir la tan cálida caricia de la naturaleza debido a el estado de inconsciencia en el cual había caído. El otro, por otra parte, miraba confundido a la figura que estaba inconsciente frente a sí; y no entendía porque le dolía tanto el pecho; como si lo que acaba de suceder no fuera realmente lo que él deseaba, su cuerpo cedió debido al cansancio y a las heridas de la reciente batalla y cayó de rodillas quedando ahora frente a frente con el chico que estaba inconsciente, aquel que lo había dado todo para evitar que se fuera.

¿Tan grande era su deseo de ser fuerte que debía perder una vez más a aquellos que consideraba su familia? ¿Tanto era su deseo de abandonar todo aquello que había aprendido a apreciar?

- dime Naruto… ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar? – el otro chico no contestó y era de esperarse, pero el joven de cabellos negros no dejó de contemplarlo.

- _me quedaría con todos aquellos que han aprendido a quererme –_ en su mente podía oír claramente lo que aquel chico de seguro le diría – _me haría fuerte con ellos –_

- ¿quién lo diría? – Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el piso cansado – has ganado estúpido dobe – una leve sonrisa se formó en sus rostro.

La lluvia golpeó un momento más el rostro de esos niños, regalándoles una última caricia, uno a uno los rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse, y de la nada una figura alta y de cabellos platinados llego frente a ellos.

- Sasuke – dijo impresionado al verlo sentado junto a un inconsciente Naruto, si había ganado la batalla ¿por qué permanecía ahí?

- hay veces que uno no puede ganarle a la voluntad de las personas – respondió a la muda pregunta del recién llegado al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el peli plateado sonrió aliviado al entender lo que esas palabras significaban.

- volvamos a casa – dijo una vez había puesto sobre su espalda al chico que estaba inconsciente.

- sí, volvamos – dijo con una sonrisa.

- _un chico capaz de cambiar el corazón de la gente, lo hiciste otra vez Naruto – _pensó el peli plateado.

- Kakashi sensei, ya que el dobe no está despierto te hago esta promesa a ti – dijo de forma seria el moreno al tiempo que iban avanzando de árbol en árbol – me haré fuerte por mis propios medios… como un orgulloso Uchiha – el peliplateado asintió, sabiendo que aquel juramento sería una de las cosas que mantendrían al moreno de pie en incontables veces de flaqueza.

El lugar era un completo caos, muchos ninjas médicos se movían de forma presurosa por las dependencias del lugar, entre medio de todo el gentío se encontraba Shikamaru, su vista estaba pegada al piso, sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, había pasado un buen rato desde que Chouji había sido ingresado de urgencia al lugar, pero no habían noticias, Neji estaba en la habitación contigua siendo atendido por la propia Shizune, la misión al parecer había sido un completo fracaso, bajo más la vista frustrado; si sólo hubiera pensado en una estrategia mejor, tanto Kiba como Akamaru no habrían terminado como estaban, quizás el único que había terminado en mejor estado aquella misión había sido él mismo, y eso le frustraba, le hacía sentirse débil.

Temari no dejaba de observar al chico frente así, este no dejaba de mover las manos, todo su cuerpo demostraba lo nervioso que se encontraba, lo angustiado que se sentía.

- no deberías estar tan nervioso, las perdidas en las misiones son algo frecuente, debieron darles entrenamiento psicológico para estos casos – habló de forma sería y ruda la rubia.

- los simulacros son muy diferentes a la batallas reales – dijo serio el Nara – conocía el peso de las misiones… pero esta era la primera vez que era líder de grupo… esto sólo demuestra… - bajo la cabeza derrotado – que no sirvo para ser ninja -

- eres demasiado frágil para ser un hombre – exclamó algo molesta.

- yo era el que lideraba – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie – no fui lo suficientemente hábil, fui demasiado ingenuo… toda la culpa es mía – dijo al tiempo que cerraba los puños frustrado.

- ¿tienes miedo de ser herido? – dijo sería la muchacha. El castaño la miró un segundos, para luego comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar.

- Hey Shikamaru – la voz de su padre quien estaba en una de las esquinas le detuvo - ¿dejaras que una mujer te sermonee para luego irte así nada mas?

- es algo problemático… no quiero discutir -

- así veo, sólo eres un cobarde… aunque dejes de ser ninja las misiones seguirán… tus amigos simplemente serán asignados a alguien más… a alguien a quien sus vidas les importará menos que la de un perro y lo más probable es que mueran… - el chico comenzó a caminar una vez más – sin embargo… – aquella exclamación le detuvo – puede que seas tú a quien asignen como su líder… en ese caso ellos no morirán… aprende de lo que hoy ha pasado, así lograras terminar de una mejor forma la próxima misión… si es que tus amigos son realmente importantes para ti, es hora de que comiences a crecer… estúpido cobarde – un pesado silencio cayó sobre el lugar.

Justo en esos instantes la puerta del lugar fue abierta, de ella emergió la Quinta Hokage, se veía cansada, cerró la puerta para luego recargarse en ella al tiempo que soltaba suspiro, pero luego una sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones.

- ya está todo bien – con esas simples palabras, un gran peso salía del corazón del joven que seguía dándole la espalda – hemos solucionado los efectos secundarios de las destrucción de células que habían sido causadas por las píldoras – comenzó a hablar al tiempo que tomaba asiento – el antídoto que cree fue un éxito, gracias por tu ayuda Shikaku, el manual de medicinas del clan Nara fue de mucha ayuda.

- no hay de que Hokage-sama -

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – un gritó se dejo oír de uno de los pasillos, Shizune apareció frente a ellos, en sus facciones una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejó ver – Hyuuga Neji… – tomó un poco de aire debido a lo agitada que se encontraba - …se encuentra fuera de peligro – el chico que se mantenía sin mirar a nadie sintió un alivio, uno que se sumaba al anterior – Y en estos momentos; Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke acaban de regresar, el estado de Uzumaki Naruto es grave, pero esta fuera de peligro – la Hokage mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Tres personas… - dijo aliviada - Shikamaru, a pesar de las condiciones la misión fue un éxito y todos están vivos, eso es un gran alivio – Shikamaru solo tenía el rostro bajo, en su rostro una sonrisa de alivio se dejo ver, así mismo como algunas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a resbalar por él.

- la próxima vez… lo haremos de manera perfecta – dijo con una sonrisa inundada en lagrimas de alivio, la chica rubia lo observo curiosa, pero interiormente feliz por él.

El día siguiente llegó, un muchacho de cabellos rubios en esos mementos abría los ojos, se sentía muy cansado, no sabía dónde se encontraba y que era lo que había sucedido, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación, una que le era completamente ajena, pero que, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que estaba en ella.

Su vista siguió puesta en el techo, el que estuviera en ese lugar significaba que había fallado, no había podido cumplir su promesa, apretó con fuerza las mantas que le cubrían, si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte; pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos, si solo…

- Hey Usurotonkashi… ya estas llorando – un voz perfectamente conocida para él emergió entre el silencio, impresionado giró su vista hacía la entrada del cuarto, allí un imponente y vendado Uchiha Sasuke le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Sasuke – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- al parecer has quedado en peor estado que yo… huh, aún te hace falta para alcanzarme –

- ya verás como a la otra… pateare tu prepotente trasero – dijo con una sonrisa inundada en lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

- ya lo veremos… - cansado se dejó caer por el borde de la habitación, la verdad era que estaba preocupado por el rubio, pero al parecer ya estaba mejor, pudo relajarse.

- ¿Sasuke? – dijo preocupado el rubio el cual trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

- mira estos dos, siguen dando problemas – dijo una feliz voz desde la ventana – Sasuke te han estado buscando – Kakashi los veía feliz – mmm… ¿Naruto ha despertado? – el rubio lo miraba curioso.

- tsk… no pienso volver donde esas ruidosas – dijo hastiado el moreno.

- ellas están felices de que regresaras… - dijo divertido – Naruto… - llamó al rubio – buen trabajo – el rubio solo sonrió, una gran y radiante sonrisa que contagio a los presentes.

- ¿He? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sasuke? – dijo un despreocupado Shikamaru desde la entrada –tsk es muy problemático si están todos acá – dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza aburrido.

- Shikamaru – exclamó feliz el rubio, con algo de esfuerzo logró sentarse.

- Naruto ya despertaste – exclamó aliviado – eres el último en hacerlo –

- ¿Cómo están los demás? –

- tranquilo, ellos están bien – y el moreno a pesar de lo problemático que podía ser le contó todo lo sucedido con los demás, informando de paso a un incomodo Sasuke.

- es un alivio – dijo feliz el rubio.

- sí, bueno, Sasuke… - le llamó - nadie te culpa… es demasiado problemático hacerlo – dijo Shikamaru sin mirarlo, el Uchiha lo observó, pero no dijo nada – eso sí, a la otra no escojas métodos tan complicados – todos los presentes a excepción del ojinegro sonrieron, este sólo miró en otra dirección, pero aliviado por todo lo que había escuchado.

El día transcurrió, Sasuke había sido llevado de vuelta a su habitación - para incomodidad del él - mientras que Kakashi se había retirado a realizar los informes pertinentes, por otro lado Shikamaru había ido a visitar a su compañero de equipo para ver cómo iba todo, el joven rubio se había quedado solo en la habitación, estaba muy aliviado de saber que Sasuke se había quedado, pero aún tenía el amargo sabor en la boca de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte; no sabía que había hecho cambiar de opinión al moreno, no entendía que era lo que le había hecho desistir de marcharse y dejarles, pero sabía perfectamente que Orochimaru no se quedaría tranquilo, y él en su actual condición no podría hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que sus planes se vieran realizados.

El sonido de algo muy grande cayendo sobre la tierra lo despertó de sus pensamientos, presuroso descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, sobre la invocación de un gran sapo se encontraba Jiraiya.

- ¿Ero-Sennin? – dijo impresionado el rubio.

- Hola – lo saludo el peliblanco. Este bajo de su invocación para pronto sentarse en la ventana del cuarto de rubio – he venido a decirte algo importante –

- ¿he? –

- desde hoy eres oficialmente mi aprendiz – dijo sin mirarlo – en tres años te convertiré en un verdadero ninja –

- ¿Tres años? –

- recibí información de una fuente confiable, referente a Akatsuki – a la mente del rubio la imagen de los hombres que fueron a atacarlo llegó – tal parece que no regresaran por ti en tres o cuatro años – la mirada del chico se ensombreció.

- eso no me importa –

- ¿he? –

- no me importan esos tres o cuatro años, Sasuke corre peligro, él puede volver en cualquier momento, no tengo tiempo que perder - dijo serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- uno de sus hombres lo dijo, que él sólo necesitaría el cuerpo de Sasuke, el vendrá por él en cualquier momento, dijo que sólo debe conseguir un contenedor para su alma – el peliblanco sonrió triste.

- al parecer te has enterado en qué consiste la técnica de Orochimaru y porque motivo quiere a Sasuke –

- entonces… ¿tú lo sabías? – dijo sin creérselo.

- estaba investigando aquella técnica de inmortalidad que posee Orochimaru – volteó a mirar al rubio – esa técnica necesita un lapso mínimo de tres años para volver a realizarse, al parecer no pudo aguantar por Sasuke, así que se transfirió a otro cuerpo, Sasuke estará al salvó por los próximos 3 años, tenemos tiempo –

- ¿Eso es verdad…? ¿¡No me estas mintiendo!? – el peliblanco lo observó unos momentos.

- no es una mentira – el rubio le miró unos segundos para luego sonreír aliviado.

- pero… - aquello llamó nuevamente su atención.

- ¿pero? –

- será mejor que dejes ese tema – dijo al tiempo que desviaba su vista – si él quiso ir donde Orochimaru lo más probable es que vuelva a hacerlo… - el rubio bajó la vista enojado – lo sé porque he visto a muchos ninjas en el pasado… como él, Sasuke es como Orochimaru – la mirada afilada del rubio cayó sobre el peliblanco – si quieres proteger a alguien que no quiere ser protegido, será mejor que lo olvides, ¡Solo un idiota lo intentaría! -

- ¡Para ti puede que no sea nada! – dijo desesperado el rubio - ¡¡Pero él es mi mejor amigo!! –

- ¿¡Un amigo le haría daño a su compañero!? – dijo enojado el peliblanco – ¡Solo ve el estado en el que te encuentras! – el rubio desvió la mirada.

- pero esto… - el peliblanco miró enojado al rubio recordando su propio pasado, su propia debilidad por no poder ayudar al que era su compañero de equipo – _no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo- _pensó para sí el peliblanco – si quieres proteger a Sasuke no te entrenare, dejaré que los AMBU te vigilen y si es necesario te será negada la salida de Konoha o serás encerrado –

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido y asustado el rubio.

- No eres alguien ordinario, posees a Kyuubi, el cual Akatsuki está buscando… así es como son las cosas – su mirada se posó en la puerta de la habitación – si no me escuchas y actúas por ti mismo… eso sucederá… algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a gente incluso más perversa y fuerte que Orochimaru… renuncia a aquel que trato de matarte, deja a Sasuke… deja de sufrir y rompe los lazos que los unen… No es sólo poder lo que un ninja debe poseer, sino un juicio limpio y el saber tomar decisiones apropiadas –

- … - el rubio apretó con fuerza las mantas que le cubrían.

- si vas a vivir como un ninja, vuélvete sabio… si quieres vivir como un tonto, te será difícil vivir en este mundo, esa es la cruel realidad –

- lo entiendo… - dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio – si eso significa ser sabio… ¡prefiero ser un tonto toda mi vida! – el peliblanco le miró impresionado.

- no importa si no quieres entrenarme, yo lo hare por mi cuenta, creare mis propias técnicas, seré fuerte por mí mismo, y así podré proteger a Sasuke… y después, después, ¡le pateare el trasero a todos los de Akatsuki! - el peliblanco desvió su vista a la puerta para luego posarla en el cielo, hubo un quieto silencio, y las palabras que el rubio y el tono en que fueron expresadas hacían eco en su mente.

- si alguien como tú intenta lograrlo sólo… lo único que conseguirá será un montón de técnicas pervertidas… - sonrió contento, se puso de pie y dio un gran salto para llegar sobre su invocación – un tonto seguirá siendo un tonto… supongo que algo lo suficientemente tonto puede ocurrir de esto, cuando te den el alta… espero que estés preparado, ¡Gran idiota! – el rubio lo miró contento, al parecer el peliblanco le había entendido.

- ¡Sí! – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- nos vemos – y el sennin desapareció del lugar junto a su invocación.

Por otro lado desde la puerta, la figura de un chico alto y de cabellos negros se podía apreciar, éste tenía una mirada indescifrable en su faz, nunca se había caracterizado por escuchar conversaciones que no le concernían, pero se alegraba de haber escuchado esta. A paso tranquilo se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente aquel hombre le esperaba.

- veo que viniste Uchiha – en el tejado del hospital la voz de Jiraiya se dejo oír.

- era obvio que se percataría de mi presencia – dijo sin mirarlo.

- entonces no tengo que decirte nada… te habrás dado cuenta de lo que está dispuesto a hacer ese tonto por ti – la mirada afilada del peliblanco se posó sobre el – ¿qué harás ahora? –

- … - no hubo respuesta, el viento meció el cabello de ambos – yo… no entendía… que tan importantes eran los lazos que compartía con él… - bajo la vista ahora hacia el suelo - no he renunciado a mi venganza, se que ella ciega las cosas que me son evidentes, pero… - su vista decidida se posó sobre el peliblanco – se aprender de mis errores, no cometeré la misma equivocación nuevamente… -

- ¿qué me asegura que no volverás a traicionarlo…? -

- nada – dijo serió – no hay forma en que se lo pueda asegurar, pero sé que desde hoy, no sólo me volveré fuerte por mi venganza; me haré fuerte para proteger a mi mejor amigo, protegeré los lazos que nos unen – el peliblanco le miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

- lo oíste ¿no es verdad? En el interior de Naruto está el Kyuubi… el monstruo que atacó Konoha… ¿no consideras a Naruto como ese monstruo? -

- créame que no hay mayor monstruo que el que tiene frente a sus ojos ahora, sólo uno podría haber abandonado su villa, sólo uno pudo haber dejado inconsciente a su compañera de equipo, sólo uno estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo… Naruto no es nada al lado mío – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pero a la vez triste.

- son tres años los que tienen como límite ambos -

- se que usted entrenará a Naruto, yo también buscaré a mi propio tutor… en tres años seré capaz de cumplir lo que he dicho –

- nadie dice que él no vendrá antes por ti, si Naruto no está para detenerte la próxima ocasión… ¿qué harás? -

- lo enfrentaré… si no lo hago, haré que la decisión de un tonto haya sido en vano – sin nada más que decir el Uchiha caminó a la salida.

- tú puedes volverte un ninja sabio Sasuke – el Uchiha dejó de caminar – tu deberás escoger el camino de los dos, porque su vida ha quedado atada a la tuya por los lazos que ambos no quieren deshacer… nunca te olvides de lo que aquí me has dicho –

- no lo haré, porque ese es… - y se volteó a mirar al peliblanco con una sonrisa de superioridad – el camino del ninja que he decidido seguir, mi propio camino del ninja –

Ese día dos futuros se unieron en uno solo, dos ninjas que pasarían a la historia, y que sus nombres siempre estarían al lado del otro en cada hazaña que realizaran; la leyenda de dos personas daba comienzo. Era hoy donde las Crónicas del Ninja valiente resurgirían, esta vez en dos muchachos que darían su vida por aquello que creían; por su propio camino del ninja.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy entusiasmada con el proyecto, incluso he comenzado a ver Naruto desde el cap 01 para poder orientarme de la mejor forma en la trama, así mismo viendo Shippuden nuevamente, y prontamente comenzare a leerme el manga.

Déjenme sus opiniones, como dije antes es un proyecto ambicioso, porque tendrá varios cambios y lo más probable es que el final cambie radicalmente o a qué altura hare el final de esta trama ya que según como vayan los hechos hare correr la historia y darle el final que merece (y el que todas deseamos).

Un gusto, espero que este bien.

¡I See you later!!


End file.
